For Real
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Agora era real.


Nome: For Real

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: One-shot

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: NC17

Personagens/Casais: Pete/Myka

Capa da fic: -

**Banda:** Nelly Furtado

**Personagem:** Myka Ophelia Bering

**Item:** _Pousada_

**N.A.:** _Olá, se você já assistiu os três episódios lançados de Warehouse 13, da season 2, sabe sobre o que a fic fala, se não, assista ou não fará tanto sentido. Fic feita para o VI Challenge de Songfics, mestrado pela Trice. Ficou perfeito e tudo me deu mais plots e força do que eu já estava. Como Warehouse é um vício da Fla e da Trice, juntei duas coisas ótimas. Espero que ela goste, de verdade. E eu tinha prometido escrever uma NC, então, cá está. De certo modo. As partes das músicas estão misturadas._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**For Real**

_por Doomsday_

_make you want all of her love_

"Mas estamos novamente falando sobre isso?" Myka perguntou olhando para o jornal em suas mãos, enquanto Pete comia o café da manhã à sua frente e falava com a boca cheia. "Já lhe disse que não fiquei com a roupa, a devolvi para Claudia."

"Mas você poderia pegá-la e usá-la novamente." Pete sorriu enquanto mastigava alguns pedaços de panqueca, Myka olhou-o com certo nojo por cima do jornal.

"Eu não vou usar aquela roupa apenas para fazer você feliz."

Pete engoliu o que mastigava, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, lembrando-se de Myka usando a roupa de super-herói que usara duas semanas atrás. Observou-a do outro lado da mesa, colocando mais um pedaço de torrada na boca e mastigando devagar, os olhos correndo as notícias do jornal. Sabia que Myka gostara de usar a roupa, e sabia que se ela tivesse oportunidade, usaria novamente.

"Pete, pare de me imaginar com a roupa."

Ela não precisava tirar os olhos da folha de jornal à sua frente para saber que ele a estava observando. Pete falava daquela roupa desde que ela a vestira, e Myka sabia o porquê: Pete era uma criança, e queria que ele tivesse usado a roupa de super-herói. Fechou o jornal, dobrando-o e colocando-o na cadeira vazia ao lado, pegando a torrada e terminando de comê-la. Viu Pete sorrir e continuar comendo, colocando mais panqueca na boca do que seria normal. Olhou-o seriamente antes de perguntar.

"Qual seria o propósito de me ver naquela roupa novamente? Era apenas uma roupa para deter um artefato."

Pete largou o garfo e faca, pegando o copo de suco de laranja e bebendo um pouco.

"_Só_ uma roupa? Você não percebe a importância que usar uma roupa daquelas representa."

"Pete, _é_ apenas uma roupa." Myka terminou seu café e levantou-se, saindo do cômodo.

Pete observou-a sair de perto e a imagem de Myka entrando no galpão, vestida de super-heroína voltou em sua mente. Recostou-se na cadeira, tentando em vão evitar as reações que sabia que seu corpo teria. Não só pelo fato da roupa ficar extremamente apertada no corpo de Myka, revelando curvas que Pete apenas lembrava-se de ver no hotel em Las Vegas, mas pelo fato de que era um de seus sonhos mais antigos: uma heroína real. Sorriu, sabia que Myka também gostara de usar a roupa, apesar do que ela falava. Balançou a cabeça e terminou de tomar o café, era melhor parar de pensar em Myka assim.

* * *

_train em like a marine  
make em like a superhero_

Olhou-se no espelho pela quarta vez, vendo como a roupa ficava bem em si. Sorriu enquanto observava o macacão colar-se em sua pele, moldando-se em suas curvas. A luva de ferro na mão esquerda dava um ar mais guerreiro à roupa e Myka sentia-se capaz de deter qualquer vilão ou qualquer artefato. Balançou a cabeça, definitivamente ler aqueles quadrinhos com Pete não estava lhe fazendo bem. Conseguia imaginar-se a heroína dos quadrinhos, e conseguia ver a devoção nos olhos de Pete por isso. A Pousada estava silenciosa, sabia que Lenna, Claudia e Artie estavam no centro, comprando algumas coisas e que Pete estava na Warehouse fazendo algumas coisas que Artie pedira. Myka tinha dito que precisava terminar uns relatórios e ficara na Pousada.

Agora a idéia de ser uma heroína não saía de sua mente e usando o macacão, que não devolvera para Claudia, poderia aproveitar-se da situação de estar sozinha. Myka sentiu-se uma criança e decidiu andar pela Pousada com aquela roupa. E como uma heroína dos quadrinhos, abriu a porta como se estivesse perseguindo alguém, correu o corredor, desceu as escadas espreitando na parede. No canto entre a porta de entrada e a sala, espiou apenas por um segundo e depois entrou com tudo no cômodo, olhando para os lados e então parou, seus olhos fixando-se no sofá.

"Pete?"

Pete observava Myka parada no meio da sala com a roupa de heroína que ela dissera ter devolvido para Claudia fazia semanas. Observou-a por inteiro, vendo como as botas de salto deixavam as pernas de Myka em evidência, como o tecido do macacão colava-se as curvas dela exatamente como se lembrava, como o pequeno decote deixava mais pele aparecer do que ele estava acostumado a ver. Chegou aos olhos dela, seu corpo tendo exatamente a mesma reação que tivera quando a vira usando a roupa pela primeira vez. Arrumou-se no sofá, tentando esconder a reação que seu corpo tivera antes que Myka também percebesse isso.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Ha... terminei o inventário antes." Pete inclinou-se para frente, cruzando as pernas, sentindo o jeans que usava apertado demais. "E você?" Foi inevitável sorrir ao fazer essa pergunta.

"Terminei os relatórios e..."

"Resolveu brincar de super-herói."

"Não."

Myka sentia-se uma criança pega fazendo algo de errado. Era como se agora soubesse que Pete nunca mais a deixaria em paz por ter visto aquilo. Cruzou os braços, algo que fazia quando estava com vergonha, e esperou que ele dissesse algo; porém, Pete apenas continuou sentado no sofá, olhando-a. Myka sentiu-se estranha com aquele olhar, era exatamente aquele olhar de devoção que imaginara vir dele se fosse uma heroína de verdade.

"Ok, isso se tornou desconfortável suficiente..." Myka disse virando-se, mas então viu pelo canto do olho Pete levantar-se rápido.

"Espera."

Pete segurou-a pela mão direita, parando-a antes que ela conseguisse sair da sala. Olhou-a por inteiro mais uma vez, pouco se importando se ela conseguisse perceber que seu corpo reagira prontamente à imagem dela com aquela roupa. Mirou-a nos olhos, sorrindo. Ela continuava séria, como sempre, mas Pete conseguia ver que ao mesmo tempo, ela estava gostando de estar com aquela roupa. Puxou-a devagar para perto, vendo-a vir com um pouco de resistência.

"Myka, você está usando um macacão que me disse ter devolvido faz duas semanas. Importa-se de explicar como isso aconteceu?"

Pela primeira vez Pete viu Myka sem reação, sem saber o que falar. Era algo tão inédito que ele apenas mirou-a, sem importar-se com mais nada. Pete sorriu outra vez, aproximou-se mais um pouco, vendo-a olhá-lo com uma sobrancelha levantada. Myka era uma mulher de expressões, e agora ela estava expressando confusão pura. Pete puxou-a ainda mais para perto, vendo-a vir com mais facilidade agora.

"Myka, você ficou com a roupa por que queria ser uma heroína?"

Pete sorriu ao vê-la abrir a boca devagar para responder, mas não lhe deu oportunidade. Colou a boca à dela, sentindo pela primeira vez que Myka ficava sem reação por total. Seu corpo incendiou-se, estava tocando sua boca com a de Myka, ela estava usando aquele macacão de heroína, sem reação e agora começava a responder o beijo. Empurrou-se contra ela, sentindo-a fazer o mesmo contra si. Beijou-a, abrindo a boca e correndo a língua pelos lábios dela, fazendo com que ela os separasse e deixasse que sua língua procurasse a dela.

Myka estremeceu. Não tinha idéia da força que aquele macacão exercia sobre Pete, mas começava a ter uma idéia pela força que ele a puxava, pela pressão que a boca dele fazia sobre a sua. Sabia que não era certo ficarem assim, estavam na Pousada da Lenna, qualquer um poderia entrar e vê-los daquele jeito, mas Myka não conseguia afastar-se dele. Era como se fossem imãs e precisassem ficar juntos. Enroscou os braços no pescoço dele, aproveitando a sensação da boca dele contra sua, das mãos dele correrem suas costas com força, puxando-a.

"Myka..." Pete falou enquanto beijava toda a linha do maxilar dela. "Esse macacão não é fácil de tirar, não?"

Myka riu brevemente, afastando-se dele, encostando-o na parede perto da porta de entrada. Pete olhava-a sem importar-se em esconder a reação do seu corpo, agora ainda mais evidente, muito menos como sua respiração estava acelerada, ou como já estava irritando-se de estar longe dela.

"Um pouco."

"Ótimo."

_now that you got it  
what you gon' do about it?_

Viu-o pegando sua mão livre do metal e puxando-a na direção da escada, mas ele virou-se de repente, entre um degrau e outro, fazendo-a parar de repente também. E Myka sentiu a boca dele novamente contra a sua, a língua exigindo passagem. Beijou-o. Era como pegar fogo novamente. Seu corpo inteiro reagia ao toque dele, e sentiu-o procurar o zíper do macacão em suas costas, abrindo-o rapidamente.

"Pete..." Tentou falar enquanto movia os ombros, deixando-o despi-la ali mesmo, na escada da Pousada, na frente da porta de entrada, onde qualquer pessoa poderia vê-los. "Pete, não..."

"Não." Respondeu sem nem ao menos saber o que ela falaria. Beijou-a novamente, expondo os ombros dela, e seguiu com a boca para lá, beijando a pele recém-descoberta, segurando com a mão livre os cachos escuros de Myka.

Não conseguiu retirar mais do que os ombros e parte do colo dela de dentro do macacão, mas para Pete fora suficiente ter os ombros e parte dos seios de Myka descobertos, próximos de si. Trilhou beijos por toda a extensão, ouvindo-a gemer baixo, a mão livre segurando-o pelo ombro, com força. Pete sugava e mordia a pele exposta, sentindo as pernas de Myka fraquejarem conforme se aproximava dos seios. E quando soltou os cabelos dela, descendo a mão para tirar um dos seios de dentro do macacão apertado, ela gemeu seu nome.

"Pete!" Levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, observando como os olhos de Myka estavam sérios. "O que está fazendo?"

Pete fechou e abriu os olhos novamente, percebendo que não estava na escada, que Myka estava fitando-o séria e que estavam na sala de jantar da Pousada. Olhou para os lados, notando que já era noite, que Myka não estava usando o macacão e que não estavam quase a ponto de...

"Pete?"

Olhou-a novamente, tentando ter certeza de que não tinha sonhado acordado novamente com Myka no macacão de super-herói e que não estava tendo uma ereção embaraçadora na frente dela. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, daquele modo questionador e que exigia uma resposta. Pete sabia estar enrascado.

"Sonhando acordado."

"Isso eu já tinha percebido. Você até deixou a comida de lado." Pete riu sem graça, pegando o garfo e faca e começando a comer rapidamente, talvez isso fizesse seu corpo acalmar-se. "E não, eu não devolvi a roupa." Sua cabeça levantou-se tão rápido que sentiu os músculos do pescoço esquentarem e seus olhos miraram o rosto de Myka. A Pousada estava no mais absoluto silêncio, e Myka sorriu.

"Myka..."

"Mais tarde. Termine de comer."

Com isso Myka levantou-se e saiu da sala de jantar, Pete continuou na mesma posição, mas seu rosto deixava um sorriso aparecer. Finalmente conseguiria ver Myka naquele macacão, e conseguiria terminar de tirá-lo dela. De verdade, agora.

_everybody get your neck to crack around_

_Fim_.

* * *

**Traduções:**

Now That You Got It - Gwen Stefani

Lute como um fuzileiro, faça como um super-herói.

Agora que você já sabe, o que fará a respeito?

Maneater - Nelly Furtado

Faz você querer todo o amor dela

Estalem seus pescoços para poder rodar.


End file.
